Yuukoku Hiroyuki
(Forward) |number = *9 (Occult) *8 (Neo Japan) |element = Wood |team = *'Occult' (captain) *'Neo Japan' |seiyuu = *Komatsu Fuminori (Inazuma Eleven) *Kouzuki Miwa |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 004}} Yuukoku Hiroyuki ( ) is a forward and the captain of Occult. He later plays as a midfielder for Neo Japan. Profile Appearance Yuukoku has pale skin and he wears a dark purple bandana with a huge red eye covering his eyes. His hair is a faded purple colour and is shaped in upwards spikes. Plot Season 1 Since he was the captain of Occult, he was in charge of starting the Ghost Lock hissatsu tactic. His team played against Raimon in friendly match that was intended by his coach to test out only Gouenji's abilities. However, they ended up losing with a score of 4-3. It was also mentioned that they lost to Shuuyou Meito in the Football Frontier preliminaries quarter-finals. Season 3 Yuukoku then made another appearance as a member of Neo Japan. His team lost against Inazuma Japan, failing their goal to replace them as Japan's representative team. Inazuma Eleven Reloaded He was watching the match between Raimon and Barcelona Orb with his teammates. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Yuukoku, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Valued Membership Certificate (とっておきの会員証, randomly dropped from HR All Star at Handa Shinichi's taisen route) *'Record': Pro Soccer Battler (プロサッカーバトラー, win 200 soccer battles) *'Topic': Buddha Statue (仏像の話題, obtained in the Bakumatsu era) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 910 Kizuna points. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy In order to recruit Yuukoku, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Photo': Smokey Pot (煙たい壺の写真, taken outside the hihodo store in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Topic': Terrible Ghost (おそろしい幽霊の話題, obtained on the second floor of the Inazuma General Hospital) *'Topic': Minor Celebrity (ちょっとした有名人の話題, obtained in Inazuma Town's game centre) *'Topic': Retro Things (レトロなものの話題, obtained at Holy Road's parking lot) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * }} ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' * * Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * (Taisen route only) Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven *'Inazuma '08' Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha *'Occult Kai' Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Neo Japan Kai' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Extra Stars' *'Hidden Eyes' *'Raimon U-13' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Extra Stars' Gallery Yuukoku.jpg|Yuukoku in Occult uniform. IER-01-70.jpg|IER-01-70. Yuukokutcg.png|Yuukoku in the TCG. Trivia *He is based on a Yuurei, a figure in Japanese folklore which is analogous to a ghost. *In the first game, through programs that extract information about the game and 3D models of the characters, his eyes can be seen, which are the same color as the eye on his bandana. Navigation Category:Captains Category:Original series characters